Question: Rearrange the equation so $q$ is the independent variable. $9q-4=3r-6$ $r=$
Explanation: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $r$. $\begin{aligned}9q-4&=3r-6\\\\ 9q+2&=3r\\\\ \dfrac{9q}{3}+\dfrac{2}{3}&=r\\\\ 3q+\dfrac{2}{3}&=r\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $q$ is the independent variable: $r=3q+\dfrac{2}{3}$